madstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Paintball
Mad Paintball'' ''is a team-based first-person shooter game developed by Mad Studio. It is heavily inspired by a popular game, Team Fortress 2. The game is currently mostly unplayable, due to a roblox update that caused the players to never spawn with a paintball gun. Gameplay Game Modes Currently, there are 3 game modes: *Capture the Flag **The team tries to capture the opposing team's flag and carry it to their base. Each flag captured awards the team with one point. If the courier is killed, the flag will drop to the spot they died and remains there for another player to pick up. Dropped flag returns to its original spot if nobody on the opposing team touches it for long enough. The first team to capture three flags or the team with more captures when the timer runs out wins. A Tie is declared if both teams have equal captures when timer hits the zero. If one of the teams win, the losing team will lose their paintball guns and the opposing side will get the chance to kill them with the remaining time. *Arena **A team deathmatch mode. Players do not respawn until the next round. A team wins the round by either capturing the control point in the center of the map or eliminating all of the other team members. If the control point is not captured or both teams have at least one player alive when the timer runs out, the round ends in a tie. *King of The Hill **The control point is locked in the center of the map before the start of a round. Once the round starts, the control point is unlocked and both teams can capture it. Once the control point is captured, the clock for the team that captured it will start counting down. The team must defend the control point from the opposing side. Once the team's clock reaches 0:00, the team will win the round. However, if the opposing team captures the point right when the clock strikes 0:00, the team must retrieve back the point so it will continue, thus resulting in victory. This gamemode has a bug that causes the red team to win automatically after 5 minutes of gameplay, regardless of the team who has the point captured. If the point is still neutral, a Tie will be declared. Maps There are currently 4 maps in this game. Some maps can only be played by the following modes. Characters Mad Paintball features numerous characters from The Mad Murderer, but also several all-new characters introduced in this game and one creature from two other titles, Darkness I and Darkness II. Each character has only one class. There are 47 characters currently in this game: 14 in the [[:Category:Rifle class|''rifle class]], 13 in the [[:Category:Shotgun class|shotgun class]], 11 in the '''sniper rifle class'', and 9 in the ''minigun class''. These are the four playable classes, which are as follows: *Shotgun *Rifle *Minigun *Sniper Rifle Starter characters These characters enlisted below are available at start. Achievable characters These characters can be purchased with either R$ (Roblox dollars) or in-game credits, assuming one has obtained all required characters and gained enough levels to unlock it. Owned characters can then be used any time. Unavailable Characters These characters were distributed during events, and do not appear in the shop unless already acquired. Or, they are in the process of being tested. Paintball Gun Skins '''Paintball guns are purely cosmetical, universal alternate skins that can be used by any character in Mad Paintball. Most alternate paintball guns have a color restriction of what colors of paintballs they can shoot. Currently meshes of five gear items are used for the skins: Paintball Pro, Holiday Ray Gun, Hot Chocolate Launcher, Leprachaun's Gold Rainbow Laser Gun and Red Rebels Paintball gun. Red Rebels mesh, however, does not yet have any skins published to non-developer players. Changing paintball gun skin doesn't apply until player dies and respawns or changes character. Attempting to change skin while the conditions of changing character (standing in forcefield-protected spawn room or during standby phase) are met will not force respawn nor change skin. *Default Paintball Gun (default skin) *Bombastic *Camo *Nyan *Ogrekill *RBX-47 *Rad Hazard *Rainbow Blaster *Red Skull *Team Killer *Veteran *Water Gun *The rest of the paintball guns found in the game script are for admins. Game Description Mad Paintball is developed by Pyrolysis! Follow him on twitter - @Pyroleak Follow loleris, Lead Developer of Mad Studio on twitter: @LM_loleris Brought to you by Mad Studio http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=858127 Soundtrack Win Themes: *Fox Stevenson - Endless *Fox Stevenson - All This Time *K-391 - Nice Takeoff Lose Themes: *Flux Pavilion - Gold Love ft. Rosie Oddie (Fox Stevenson Remix) *Noisia - Tommy's Theme Intro: *AdhesiveWombat - Funky Sundays Trivia * On Twitter, loleris announced Mad Paintball 2 as a sequel on January 17, 2016. ** The game has been officially released almost a full year later on December 22, 2016. *Almost all portraits were made from Garry's Mod. *loleris received negative attention for the December 2015 update, which reintroduced and added Premium to 15 characters that otherwise could've been purchased with credits. *As in the bottom of the right-hand corner states, the game is in version 0.1.4. This means that it is one of the least update games by loleris. *The game was the first Mad Studios game to introduce the fan points system, which is also seen in Mad Games. Game thumbnails MadPaintballThumb1.jpg|Jimmy, Nemo, Lilly and Jack approaching to Tom DN2.jpg|A thumbnail featuring Tom E5f32954a8312d4d59d8eecedf75339f.jpg|Billy with a Bloxy Cola DennisMPThumb.jpg|Dennis with Julie in the Background TurbineUpdate.jpg|The new map, "Turbine" update. MEGAupdate.jpg|The MEGA Update Madpaintball.jpg|An advertisement featuring Billy, Jack and Harry. Earnprizes.jpg|The Fan Program update featuring Susan. 45f0290c29175129a4cdb37786b08643.jpg|Another thumbnail featuring Tom Category:Games